Who are you?
by upncomer
Summary: When approached by an old high school alumn, Booth tries to remember who they are with amusing results.


A ray of sunlight fell across Booth's face as he rolled over stiffly. He rubbed a hand over his face and took in his surroundings. The couch… why was he on the couch when he could be in a warm bed with his Bones? Oh, that's right. With a groan, he thought back over the previous day's events and what led up to his expulsion to the couch.

It had been a beautiful day, and the FBI agent took advantage of the sunshine to walk along the reflecting pool. It wasn't often that he was caught up with work, and he was going to take advantage of the beautiful weather. The weather wasn't the only thing to put him in a good mood however. It was his six month anniversary with his now partner and girlfriend, Temperance Brennan. He had a wonderful evening planned for the two of them including dinner and dancing, and was pretty damned sure the evening would end up with them tangled up together.

A smile on his face as he walked along, Booth paused and turned as he heard someone call out to him.

"Oh my God, Seeley Booth, is that you?" He looked at the woman approaching him, but for the life of him couldn't place her.

"Yeah, that would be me," he said in answer just before she threw her arms around him.

"Dear lord, I haven't seen you since High School! How have you been?" Booth pulled away from the woman and began to filter names through his head. Who was she? _Alice, April, Anna, Alyssa…_

"I've been good, can't complain at least. And you?" _Barbara, Beatrice, Bertha…_

"Absolutely fantastic. Mark and I got married out of school. He wanted to have you at the wedding but you were away at basic training, so… I have two beautiful kids though. Here, I think I have a picture." She dug through her purse until she pulled out a photograph of herself, her husband and the two kids. He stared at the picture, but for the life of him couldn't figure out who they were. It was going to bug him all day. "What about you, do you have anyone in your life?"

"Ah yes, I'm seeing someone right now."

"Oh that's just great. I just can't believe I ran into you! Mark and I were just talking about you the other day, wondering what happened to you. Wait until he hears I ran into you, and on vacation too. Are you visiting or do you live here?"

"I uh live here."

"That's just great. Well Seeley, it was great seeing you. Fancy meeting someone on vacation. Anyhow, take care, okay?" The woman smiled and walked away, waving over her shoulder at him. Booth offered up a smile and waved as she left. _Carol, Ciara, Christine…_

He went back to work, trying to fill his day until he could go home to prepare for his date. It still bothered him that he couldn't remember who that woman is, and he continued to cycle through names in his head. It was going to drive him crazy.

XxXxX

_Meredith, Melissa, Mary, Michaela… _Booth shook himself out of his reverie as Temperance opened her door. She smiled at him, that radiant smile he loved so much. Seeley whipped a bouquet of flowers from behind his back, handing them to his Bones. Her smile grew wider and more radiant if that was even possible as she took them to the kitchen to find a vase for them.

"You seem to be going all out this evening Booth. What's next, dinner and a marriage proposal?"

"Would you accept?"

"No."

"Then it'll just be dinner and a passionate night of love-making I'm afraid." Brennan smirked as she set the flowers into a vase.

"Damn, and I was so looking forward to rejecting your offer."

"Yeah, well I'll get you to say yes at some point."

"Booth, logically you have to realize that I'm not going to change my mind on the issue." Booth put his hand on her back and pulled her to him for a passionate kiss. When they parted, he smiled at her and guided her from the apartment.

"So says you, but I'll find a way to get you to say yes one of these days."

"Yeah, I'd like to see that happen."

"You will Bones, you will." He flashed her a disarming smile and led her out to the car, wanting to make it to the restaurant on time. It certainly helped when you were dating a best selling author. Reservations were so much easier to come by.

"So, how was your day," she asked once they were seated at the romantic eatery. Candle light flickered from the votives on the table, and Brennan's hair seemed to catch fire in the golden light.

"I ran into this woman, or more accurately, she ran into me. Said she knew me in high school but for the life of me I couldn't remember who she was." Brennan smirked as she took a sip of wine.

"With your ability to recall details that has to bother you."

"You have no idea. I've been thinking about it all day. It's like right there, but…" Booth shrugged and picked at the food on his plate. What the hell was her name? _Nancy, Nydia, Noor…_

"I find that if I think of other things then the answer I'm seeking tends to come to the forefront. I've even set time limits on when I'll remember what I need to know."

"Why does that not surprise me? I'll take that in consideration since you are a champion thinker and all."

"Well, you get me to use my heart more often, and I can get you to use your brain." Booth snorted.

"Yeah, well that makes me just sound stupid."

"I'm simply reversing your logic Booth."

"I know," he smiled at her and lifted his glass. "To us. Together we're whole, heart and mind together." The two clinked glasses and took a sip of the champagne. That's what they were really, two halves of a whole. Individually they were good, but together they were an unstoppable force. Booth looked over at his girlfriend and couldn't figure out how he got so lucky. As she ran a finger around the rim of her glass, talking about something at the lab, Booth banished all thoughts of the mystery woman's name and tried to figure out how long they'd be at the restaurant before he could get Brennan home and let her run those fingers down his back.

Two hours. That was how long it took them. He had to order the dessert because the server told him they'd been voted as having the best dessert in DC. Knowing that the diner had such great pie, he had to take them up on the offer. It was good pie, but now he had something much tastier to keep him occupied.

As they burst into Brennan's apartment, he kicked her front door shut, his hands otherwise occupied in removing her all too alluring dress from her infinitely sexy body. He slid his hands down her curves as he pushed the dress down, his lips following in their wake. She fumbled with the buttons on his shirt, and he only stopped touching her to slip off his jacket and shirt. He pulled her to him again, longing to feel her skin against his as they stumbled backwards to her room, discarding clothes along the way.

When they made it to the bed, she was in nothing but heels, which he demanded she keep on. Booth pulled her down onto the bed, and as he slipped into her they groaned and began to move in tandem. There was no need for foreplay, though Booth had wanted to prolong the experience. No, there would be time for that later. Now they concentrated on the sensations rapidly overtaking their bodies. Hips meeting, breath coming fast and harsh, they moved in tandem, tensing as they fast approached orgasm. Booth gritted his teeth determined to hold out until she was through hers, and as he felt her crest, it happened. He shouted out, shuddering into her as she stilled.

"Susan!"


End file.
